1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is computing hardware, or, more specifically, a rack mountable network switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems may include racks of servers inter-connected to switches using cables. In current computing systems, however, if a switch needs to be replaced, the cable wiring harness needs to be undone, the cables need to be unplugged, and the switch replaced. The cables then need to be reinstalled and the wiring harness redone. During this operation, cable connectors can become damaged or the cable bend radius can be exceeded causing loss of signal integrity.